thomas_creator_collectivefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas
"Don't get lost. It's a big world out there." Thomas to Stephen, The Earl's Railway Museum Thomas is the number 1 little blue tank engine. Bio Secrets of the Stolen Crown Thomas along with Percy and Skiff helped to find the stolen crown. He later chased down Diesel 10 and with help from Ryan he was successful. The Great Snow Storm of Sodor Thomas once had to deliver presents with Ryan and James. Gordon's Grand Adventure Thomas was racing with Gordon to go to London but he didn't win. Rescue the Runaway Thomas caused Percy to runaway and attempts to stop him but he stopped him with Percy in the water. Racers on the Rails Thomas and his friends take away the special fuel that is illegal to Sir Topham Hatt. Personality Thomas is brave and usually very cheery, however he can be a bit cheeky as well. Relationships Percy Thomas and Percy are best friends. However, they can argue from time to time. Skiff Thomas and Skiff are good friends. They get along very well. Sir Topham Hatt Thomas respects Sir Topham Hatt as he is his controller. Diesel 10 Thomas doesn't trust Diesel 10 one bit. When ever he sees him he is sure there is trouble. Ryan Thomas is good friends with Ryan. Thomas trusts Ryan much as well. James Thomas and James often tease each other in a friendly way. They have more of a friendly rivalry. Appearances * Secrets of the Stolen Crown * The Great Snow Storm of Sodor * Gordon's Grand Adventure * Rescue the Runaway * Racers on the Rails * Philip's Bumpy Branchline * The Fast and the Fizzleboxes * Thomas and the Troublesome Trucks * Henry's Fire Rescue * Night of the Diesels * DC Super Friends MINIS * Brother Bother * The Great Chase * Sodor's Finest * Bridge Jump and Triple Race (stock footage) * The Steam Games Voice actor(s) * Trent Stanley Details Basis Thomas is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Thomas has several major differences from the original E2 class. He is much shorter in length than his original basis, he has two extra windows on the sides of his cab and he has wheel splashers, something the E2 class lacked. In early volumes of The Railway Series and the television series, Thomas' footplate is dipped at the front, but oddly enough is not dipped at the back. In Branch Line Engines, his footplate was levelled out from smokebox to bunker. E2 2113.JPG e2 thomas 105 bat_zpsvxpmmxgk.png Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's sky blue livery with red lining. His number is painted on the sides of his tanks in yellow with red lining and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Gallery File:Waterfall.jpg File:SecretsOfTheStolenCrown1.jpg File:Thomasho 2110.PNG ThomasSnowpluoghWooden 0614.PNG ThomasSnowploughHO0624.PNG Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Steam Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank Engines